Second Life
by mosleyset2
Summary: Sean is a teen who is killed in an accident saving someone life. He passes over to another world called Alterius Vitae. Now he has to find his away around this world, or die trying. What will he find out in this strange world, and will he be able to go back? Find out. Mob talker Mod included ;3
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

Hi my name is Sean Mosley, let me just talk about myself for a little. I had always lived a boring life. Never was good at getting the girls, b average student, and was very... How can I say it? Oh I got it paranoid, always afraid of things ever since my parents passed away from a car accident, leaving me alone. Since then I've always been afraid of everything. So as you can tell I am a strange person. I never talked unless it came to few people though. That one person has is Jessica. Just to let you know Jessica is the most beautiful girl I know. Her brown hair goes perfect with her green eyes and perfectly tan body making her look amazingly beautiful. Even though how popular she is, she surprisingly talks to me, mainly because I live next to her and probably out of pity from what happened. Well that's all you need to know before this wild adventure continues, now you know...


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1  
The accident**

The evening of June 28th occur. Shit my birthday is about to end and it isn't going out right!

My foster parents left home before I woke and didn't even leave anything saying happy birthday, and it turns out they texted me saying they are out in New York on a trip and left me things to use while I'm alone at home. Yet again nothing saying happy birthday. What a bunch of assholes, they didn't even say happy birthday and they went out and leave.

My friends didn't call either, probably forgetting when my birthday is. To make it worse Jessica is outside with some dude, who she seems interested in...

SHIT snap out of it don't worry about it. Well I might as well play basketball outside. Best thing to do when bored honestly.

I go outside and I set up the basketball court. I start shooting a few shots before the dude comes towards me.

"Hey you want to one vs one if you know what I mean ma nigga".

This guy looks like a typical asshole, wife beater, fucking stupid haircut and he smelled of some cologne and liquor. I don't know how he is hanging out with Jessica, but i haven't done a one vs one in years so I accepted.

Before he knows it, every shot he shoots get blocked and I make them instantly. He seemed to start getting pissed and he started getting physical. Next shot I took he tackled me to the ground to stop the shot and I land scraping my knees.

"Damn it Jake what the fuck is wrong with you!" yells Jessica as she runs to help me up.

"He's a god damn cheater that's what my problem is!" yelled Jake walking off the street.

"Don't mind him, he's rude but honestly he's there I guess." said Jessica.

"It's alright I don't care it's all goo..." before I can finish the thought I got an instant sense of something bad happening.

I pushed Jessica into the curb.

"WHAT THE HELL..." was the last thing I heard from her.

A truck going at insane speed drove right into my shoulder breaking all the bones in my arm. The force of the tractor threw me into the street leaving me in a pile of my blood. I started feeling cold as more blood started flowing out of me. Then I heard Jessica screams as she ran toward me. She laid over me looking at me. I only got to see one last look at her face before it all went black. I felt a something wet fall upon the side of my cheek, maybe a tear?

As everything felt numb, I heard a whisper, a cold horrific whisper "We're waiting..." and at that, I fell back to my trance. Damn it, why on my birthday!


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

As I woke up I found myself laying in a beach in the middle of the night.

The thing that got me confused was that everything around me was unfamiliar and that the injuries I remember getting were all of a sudden gone.

When I got up, I noticed how crappy the situation is. In front of me was a seven-foot tall skeleton next to three six feet tall zombies. Okay I'm gotta set one thing straight, I'm five foot eleven and I'm taller than a some of the kids in my senior class, but this is fucking insane.

I look at the skeleton right at its... Eye sockets? I don't know what you could say, but I look at him straight where he sees.

Then he pulled something out from his back, what I saw stopped me from making a move, it was a bow and arrow aimed right at my head. The next thing I notice was that the zombie were coming close, lunging their hands towards me, trying to eat my face.

Before my death could come to me, something came from behind them that made the zombies and skeleton look like babies...


	4. Chapter 3: It Was

Two girls. Well you know before you guys start saying anything, I have girl problems, enough said.

These girls got up close to me. Switch that, now that I can see it is a pretty boy and a girl. Shit, now I'm scared.

The gray hair woman walks up to me, and for a woman with gray hair, she looked young and beautiful. She is model material, and for her body, she has a body any woman would want, i would go into detail but honestly, i don't want her to see me with an erection.

She was barely wearing clothes just some booty shorts and a shirt that hit her belly and wasn't buttoned. She was also wearing a gray bandana with a face being made from gray dots.

If this was any other situation I would've started to flirt with her but she had a bow and arrows so i decided not.

the guys clothing was more or less the same. He had dark green hair with a slim body and wearing ripped up sweater that came down to his knees but wasn't wearing pants. Thank god the sweater was long.

The guy looked at me and yelled towards the woman, "Can I eat him Alexandria?"

"Not now Zed, he seems like a newcomer."

I got scared, what the fuck does she mean newcomer?

Before I could answer the question I heard a woman scream from background, before the woman turned to the direction, I sprinted off towards the woman's direction. Maybe i could save her, and she can help me through this shit hole or even better be nice to me. That's all I want, someone nice for a change.

I got a little far before I felt an arrow flew right in my shoulder. Shit, shouldn't have run. I continued running towards the direction, pulling out the arrow from my shoulder, crying from the pain. When I got there I found the woman.

She was a redhead wearing a green sweater with the same dots that made the face. She was laying on the ground as a man in rusted armor was ready to decapitate her.

I ran up to him and strikes the arrow into his neck. I heard a gurgle before he turned around and grab my neck. He started strangling. Fuck, forgot oxygen is mans best friend.

He kept choking me until the redhead shoved the arrow deeper into his throat. Then he fell down with his hand still on my throat, dead as a doorknob. Before I could get up, the girl hugged me thanking me for saving her.

Before I knew it an arrow flew into the back of my neck. In that second I knew I was dead for sure.


	5. Chapter 4: I didn't die, I think

I woke up to a lovely feeling that everyman would want to wake up to, on a fluffy bed with a beautiful redhead lying right next to me. I looked at my clothes and noticed I was naked. Fuck, this isn't going out very well.

I yelled and hopped off the bed and hid behind the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking surprised.

"I'm not used to being naked near a girl," I whispered before my fantasy started sending me on a pleasurable adventure... FUCK snap out of it you perv.

Then a thought popped into my head. "Why am I not dead?" I questioned wondering why I'm still alive.

"Well my sister shot you with a paralysis arrow. She was going to kill you but I told her you saved my life and she took you back to our house." She said with a cute smile on her face.

I looked at her confused before I remembered the woman who shot the arrow at me.

"Wait! That's your SISTER!" I screamed surprised.

How can such a cute and nice woman be related to such a vicious woman.

"Well that's a surprise" I exclaimed.

I thanked her for saving me and asked if I could get my clothing. My cheeks were getting really red when she walked up to me to give me my clothes.

I hid my man parts under the blanket I was sleeping on until she gave me my clothes, which even though the blood was cleaned off, it still had the holes where the arrow hit my shoulder.

" uhm... Can you wait outside please?"

"Why are you nervous, I'm just a female?"

"Well that's the issue..."

"Fine ill wait outside." she left the room and left me to change.

I slipped my shirt over my head and I pulled my pants up. I tightened my belt around my waist and I was ready to go.

I walked out the bedroom and met up with her. I noticed the place she lived in was... well either a castle, or a really really large house.

"Hey can I ask you a question ma'am?"

"You don't need to call me ma'am my name is Cupa, and ask away" she smiled after giving me her name.

"Well who are you exactly it seems like you and your sister lives in an amazing living quarters, are you rich people?"

"Hahaha! We are not rich we are princesses that's all" she said sounding nonchalant

"Isn't that the same?" I asked

"Hm, I guess so," she said not noticing how rich princesses are.

We kept walking, fear started to build more and more by every step just from looking at the beings who lived in the castle.

Skeletons and zombies walk by the castle like nothing. Tall slim men of shadows teleported around sometime glaring at me, and balls of slime and magma hopped around leaving behind slime and lava droplets all over the to self, watch your step.

I really thought I was high. Then the worst part came, the spiders. Yes I'm afraid of spiders, shut up. As we continued to walk through the hallways, things were getting even more weird.

small rat like porcupine animal followed us from behind, prickling the back of my legs with their spikes. Even more horrifying was the huge green monsters. Their face twisted demented looking, and they looked at me as if they wanted to kill me really badly. I made sure to walk around them.

I was shaking uncontrollably. have to admit,I'm scared, really scared.

"Don't worry it's alright just follow me." Cupa said trying to keep me calm.

We kept going through the castle before we were at the worst room of them all, the throne room.


	6. Chapter 5: The Golden Apple

I walked into the throne room and my heart sputtered.

Right in front of me was a room full of 14 beautiful women (except for 3 one was the pretty boy from before and two others were little girls) standing in front of me radiating with intense power. I can't describe the feeling of them around me, it felt like an aura surrounding me.

Lying in front of them was a table with a golden item on it. At close range it was hard to tell, but up close I finally noticed what it was. It was an apple covered in gold, a golden apple. The apple was noticable. The round yet rigid surface of the apple and the stem and leaf coming from it helped distinguished what it was.

The woman who had shot me with an arrow called Cupa up to her own throne. Then a women wearing a dark black costume and a bandana over her head looked at me and started mumbling words I couldn't understand. Before I could ask what she was saying, the woman with the arrows Alexandria, yelled at me what the woman said.

"You have trespassed our land and we have settled a trial. This apple you see in front of you is holy and angelic. This apple kills anyone who is not holy enough to its standard. The apple kills any man with evil thoughts and sin, but people with good intentions and who have not sinned in this realm will live. You shall eat the apple and if you live, we shall allow you to live here."

You gotta be kidding me. I looked at the apple and new if I ate it I would die. Come on let's be real, it's an apple made of gold, it would be hard to bite through.

I didn't care about the result anymore, after all, i knew i would die.

I fell the golden apple on my teeth and noticed the gold was actually soft, as if it was regular apple skin. well, that's a surprise. I'm so going to die from the metal in this but whatever.

I shove the apple into my mouth and took a bite, waiting for the effects to take place. I then felt weak, as if my body was about to melt. I then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6: The Man Named Notch

**Chapter 6  
The man named Notch  
**  
I awakened inside a void in the world. Everything went on forever in pure whiteness.

The world felt scary to me. I felt like everything here was more foreign than the other world I was in.

Then I heard him. A man with the voice of thunder spoke to me. I almost died hearing his voice, so you could tell i was having a little breakdown.

The man voiced boomed "hello Sean, I've been waiting for you." he bellowed shaking the void.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled in return.

"because you are important my hero, you are here to bring harmony to this once silent and peaceful realm."

"What happened here that changed it?" I questioned, not understanding what he means.

"This world used to be quiet, the monsters you see roaming were of peaceful nature and always cooperated with each other easily. Then I had decided that I should make a new breed of creatures resembling that of the humans from your land, Earth."

"Wait what is this realm then?" I asked, even more bewildered on everything that's going on.

"This realm name is Alterius Vitae, or in your language English, Second Life, given by the first commoners here who found out if they died, they could have a second chance on life again. But, they only got this extra life if they did the good deeds in which we gods want. Even though they heard this they were excited, people changed their thoughts over it when they found out they only gain one extra life. In this realm, I decided to add humans to this realm, then major problems happened, wars spread between civilization of humans and it spread to wars between the animal lives here. The aftermath was utter disaster. I decided with the huge wars going on, I decided to pass down two gifts to men who I believed were worthy of having these presents. One I gave was to a man named Edward Risiru, the item I gave him was Flagelli creation, the whip of creation, it allowed him to create life and surroundings to how he sees fit. The second present was to a man named Alex Vex. The present I gave him was Herbam Inmortales, the blade of the immortals, which turns the body into a substance like bedrock, unbreakable yet could move at amazing speed and has unlimited stamina. These weapons I gave them helped stop the Great Wars, but brought more sorrow to this realm. My brother Herobrine was murdered by Edward, in using my brother blood as a way to grow his whips power, he has made it possible for him to open portals from different dimensions. I beg of you my child, you must help stop Edward's plan, if not, this world, and your world will see its end."

I stood there shocked. This man is asking me to help him save the world, yet I barely can stand up to the weapons they have. "why can't you fight them?" I questioned.

"if I were to be involved, my strength can end up destroying this world and all the other worlds in place." now I was getting worried.

"How shall I be able to fight these men then?"

" I shall give you my most powerful weapon and trust you with it. It's name is Branchium Deus, it means the Gods Arm. This weapon shall take over you parasitically. Thus leaving you permanently attached to it. Your right arm shall be covered in wrappings. Rip it off when your ready to use Branchium Deus. This is my most powerful weapon, because it grows depending on strength of you. It shall stay with you forever and will be powered based on your healthiness. This weapon, if used with the right person can be even more powerful than me myself. So I trust you with my arm, and nay you live on, as my humbling night Sean, the knight of Notch."

Before I could respond, I had blacked out again.


	8. Chapter 7: The stunning sight

**Author's Note:Well for today, because I only posted one chapter yesterday, I'm posting two chapters today and three tomorrow so enjoy!**

When I wake up this time, all the princesses were standing around me.

I am going to be honest this scare the shit out of me seeing how they are looking at me as if I was possessed.

I look around and noticed the wrapping on my right arm that they were looking at.

The little small white grey haired girl went up to my arm and pulled at the wrapping. Didn't budge, so I took my chance at the wrapping.

See if I didn't go through the whole Notch bullshit, I'd probably would have passed out from what happened.

My right arm was not there, but what was there will leave me with nightmares.

The wrapping was wrapped around nothing my arm was gone and there was nothing there, then suddenly entities from the air started spawning, placing itself in the formation of my arm.

When it was done, my arm had been fully turned into a pure black arm with holy and demonic sketching through it.

The top of my hand formed a coin like item with a hole in the middle. The coin flipped from a blue holy halo to blood-red demonic pentagram. My demonic arm went all the way up to my shoulder, where a border of a glowing turquoise blue light made a barrier between my demonic arm and my regular shoulder.

The scariest part about this whole thing is that this new arm spawned on my arm in less than a few seconds.

The princesses looked at my arm, and then backed away from me.

I notice the wrapping was wrapped around my left arm, so I pull the wrapping from my left hand and it covers my right arm, sealing the demonic arm, and shooting a blast of air from my right arm, probably meaning that it disappeared.

Everyone was silent, and the only thing I could say after all that was.

"Holy shit."


	9. Chapter 8: The Writing

**Author'ssssssssssssss note: ssssssssssssssorry about those stupid ssss, My keyboard coincidently got stuck on the s key. Anyways, sorry about the posting same chapters and not posting three yesterday. I have a new computer now, so posting is a little harder compared to posting on a laptop. anyways enjoy this chapter and letsssssssssssss get going. (Stupid key -_-)**

Well after what happened, everyone is kinda scared of me.

Alexandria apologized after the whole "arrow" incident and ask me if I wanted to be a servant.

"Do I get to live here?"I questioned

"Yes you do" she replied.

She led me to the same room in which I slept in and said it was my new room.

I walked in and relaxed sitting down.

It's only been an hours since I've pulled the wrapping and now I am the scariest man in the castle. The only person who wasn't scared was Cupa, who is the only one talking to me.

She's been really nice, even though I feel like she is nice to everyone in the castle.

I sat there waiting for someone to enter my room to make me feel at home, but no one did.

I then started to check my right arm and started wondering why would Notch give me this arm without explaining it?

I checked my pockets to see if there was a note but there was no note.

I then thought of a disturbingly good way for him to leave the message.

I checked my body parts to find that my whole left leg is covered in writing. What the writing said disturbed me the most.

To, Sean Mosley,

your arm has been released which shows that you are ready for combat, that arm is as powerful as this world itself. The coin that spins around on your arm will decide the powers you will use, the power of corruption to kill, take over, and rule this land in a corrupt fashion, or the powers of harmony to reconnect this world together in happiness and order. Through your journey to defeat Edward you will learn the abilities your arm posses, I wish you good luck, for your first mission to save this land, you must find Alex, this is the only help I can lend you for now,

Sincerely,  
Notch

As I finish the last sentence the note that vanished from my leg disappear out of nowhere.

Why would Notch put a letter like this on my leg but not in paper? Fucking kinky bastard.

As I return back to reality, I return to find myself with a zombie looking at me, screaming at me.

When my hearing started to finally kick in, what he said caught me off guard.

" MADAM ALEXANDRIA AND CUPA HAS BEEN TAKEN BY BANDITS!"

"How were they taken?!"

" While navigating through the terrain while they tried visiting a kingdom on the outskirt, two women and a bunch of rebels attacked and kidnapped the princesses!"

I didn't really want to help but Alexandria and Cupa was taken, and they are the reason I have a bed to sleep on, and a roof over my head so I have to help.

I got up and looked at the zombie and asked with a badass voice.

" Where's the armory?"


	10. Chapter 9: Fuck the World

**Author's Note: Sorry, I'll be posting new chapters once a day. With new computer and all, it's harder to post, and also posting new stories and such, i am having a hard time. Thanks to Lunacora for allowing me to join her community. So ya, THUS TO THOUGH STORY!**

"We can't have you in the armory sir"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN!" I screamed feeling my vocal cords start to rattle.

"As in soldiers can go into the armory sir."

Fuck, this is ridiculous, if I don't get to them quickly they are screwed figuratively and literally.

"Did they leave a note or request at all?"

"Yes they left this note" I snatched the note to read what it says and I'm shocked from the request.

The note in short asked for 10 bags of gold to be brought to a site named the hypora it isn't brought by sunset, princess Alexandria and Cupa will be executed.

I check the sky and seen that the sky was probably 4 hours away from sunset.

"shit! Where is this hypora tundra?" I asked in rush to get to the location.

"I don't know myself but we have a scout named Diaz who could lead you there."

"get him here quickly"

"wait are you planning to negotiate with these bandits sir?"

"Fuck no, I ain't negotiating with these cunt wads, I'm gonna leave a mess that all"

The zombie lead me to Diaz. Just to start off, Diaz was a 7 foot tall skeleton. I was more afraid of him than the bandits I'm going to face.

He said he will get me to Hypora Tundra as fast as he can. I thanked him for the inconvenience and he said it was no problem. He packed some bags full of bones and we began our journey.


	11. Chapter 10: Cold

We walked for over two hours before we made it to Hypora.

Starters, it's cold as hell here in the Tundras.

Diaz said he needed to head back to the castle, so he ran off.

I was kinda glad, he kept making a rattling sound when he was walking. Worst part was that he kept chewing on the bones in his bag for hours.

I checked my pockets for the berries I picked from a tree to only find a note. I read the note and it was once again a note from Notch

Dear Sean

I see you are on your way to find the two princesses and I feel like you should finally know the true extent of your arm. If you pull your wrapping off and your arm assembles, you can summon anything from midair. You will need this ability in this task, and as you improve, you shall learn the further abilities of this arm. I shall be watching my child.

Sincerely Notch

I flipped the paper over to find a map that shows how to get to the bandit strong hold from my exact location.

God damn, when he says he will be watching he really means watching. This is going to be awkward when I go to take a shower...

He better send me some berries for switching them out for a note.

I followed the path and ended up stumbling into the front of the stronghold where two guards were waiting dressed in leather armor covered in sheep wool.

I pulled off my wrapping to show the dark black demonic hand. I tried using Notch's idea of summoning but nothing happened. I look around and found a stick and a sharp rock.

I grabbed the stick and started skinning it on the piece of rock. I then broke the stick in half and flattened the broken end. I then made an indent in the wood and stick the rock inside the indent. I then used the skin to make a wrapping around the rock. I ended up building a make shift dagger. I sharpened it with the end of another rock and moved in for the kill.

I ran up at one of the guards who didn't see me because of the snow fall, so I got a clean strike into his jugular vein.

I then ran towards the second guard and attacked, but missed and stabbed his shoulder. I grab his mouth to keep him silent, I then put him in a choke hold and snapped his neck.

Damn, I just killed 3 people in the past two days.

I picked up each body one by one and threw them in a snow pile, then covered the blood with snow.

As I check to see if the body's were there, I see the snow from the storm already hid their body.

I walk to the double iron doors and pulled a lever down, opening the door.

I turned around and noticed a blizzard just started. No turning back now.

I walk into the stronghold ready for the hell that's gonna break loose.


	12. Chapter 11: Not Sean, its John

**Author's Note: Sorry about not posting in a few days. I got a throat infection and my computer always overheat on me so i had a hard time posting the stories. Don't worry ill be posting daily probably on Monday again, i just need sometime to recover. Also thanks to two new followers DarkRedPrince (Wonder who that is C:) And Rafael0198! Anyways. onwards! **

Fuck, I really forgot the guard's swords. I can't go back in a storm like that, if I do I'd be dead or have frostbite, plus I don't have time to waste.

I keep moving forward staying hidden in the dark, trying not to be seen by anyone.

I knew I only had 2 hours to find the princess and I didn't want to mess with these guys.

Also I didn't want to spill more blood than needed, and checking from the mess I left outside, I probably already spilled too much blood.

Just to start off, I don't think killing is fun at all, but when it comes to killing, I'll do it if needed.

I keep moving until I hit probably a lunch area.

The eating area had dozens of men inside, armed with steel swords.

I knew I needed to get passed them, so I pulled the makeshift dagger for preparation.

I noticed that the room wasn't fully lit on one side, so I knew I could use the unlit areas to move without anyone noticing.

I walked through the door and moved to the unlit area of the room as fast as possible. Even though unlit, the path to the door was lit enough, so I knew they would see me.

Okay time for plan b. I picked up some rubble from the corner of the room and threw it near one of the guys.

"huh, what the hell?"

I threw another rock to lead him towards the corner.

"ugh, Dave you better not be fucking with me again." The man said with a brief hiccup

The man walked towards the corner of the room, not bringing anything so he can brighten up the corner.

Nice we got a dumbass. He started approaching with his friends watching.

When he got to the corner, I grabbed his neck and put him into a choke hold, using my arm as a muffle for his mouth. I waited until he stopped moving before I let him go. Checked his pulse, okay he's still alive, thats good.

I pulled off his ski mask fro, his face, and put it on. Eew, fucking slobber.

after that I fit the armor back and looked exactly like him.

I came out towards the men in the lunchroom, all of them looking at me.

"was Dave there John?"asked one of the bandits.

"nope, nothing at all," I said trying to hold the same drunk accent as the guard named John.

"Anyways, I'm full man, I'm gonna go alright"

"Hm, why you being a little bitch, you usually drink more than this, what's wrong with you?" the guard asked again looking at me shocked.

Shit, why did I have to get the alcoholic.

"Fine" I said

The man passed me a whole bottle of Rum, full and not opened. Shit.

I grabbed the bottle and opened it up. I tightened my lips upon the bottle and let the Rum rush down my throat, letting the disgusting taste follow along with it.

My head started throbbing. Shit, I got a hangover.

"Nice, that was your fastest time, why don't you have another bottle for celebration!" The guy said, with a smile on his face.

"The hangover coming in and I'm getting a headache, I'm going to my quarters alright"

The guy looked at me shocked.

"Come on, at least one more!" He yelled mad.

"I cant man," I replied back, hiccuping

"okay, good night pussy." the man said laughing again as he goes back to drinking.

I start stumbling around the fortress, hanging onto every wall i can.

I kept stumbling until I found what seemed to be the sleeping quarters. I walked up to a door, and started to knock.

"Who the fuck is it!" screamed the bandit. "

It's John, I got to ask ya something," I yelled trying to impersonate the John guy again.

"Fuck off John I don't give a fuck how many beers you drank."

"I didn't come to tell you about that man"

"you finally found out your a dumbass prick? It took you a while to figure that out huh!" the man laughed again amused from his own joke.

"Seriously can you open up?" I screamed, trying hard to get his attention.

"Fine, fucking bitch." when I felt the knob unlock I slammed into the room grabbing the man by the neck.

"What... The... Fuck..." the man screeched, gasping for any gland of air cells he can.

"Where the hell are the princesses at?" I whispered, trying not to be heard.

"I don't know, please just leave me alone!" The man screeched

"Are you sure, because i could just snap your neck right here and right now, unless you tell me." I said, drowning him in fear.

"There in the leader's cabin," he screeched "I can lead you I swear!"

I checked my pockets for the dagger readying to arm myself, instead to find a note.

Dear Sean,

I see you are trying to make your way to the princess, on the back of this note there are directions to the leaders cabin. Don't listen to this man, if you leave him alive, he will alert the guards of your presence. Take his dagger seeing how yours is replaced for this note. PS: the leader hasn't done anything to the women, so don't worry about them.

Sincerely

Notch

Okay, I have to listen to what Notch wrote. I looked at the man, who was crying from the pain.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you sir, it will be quick and clean"

"Please! Don't do it, I'll do anything ple..." before he could finish his sentence, I snapped his neck with a quick twist of his neck.

4 to the count. I grabbed his dagger and ran out the room, locking the door and shutting it, to hide his death.

I can't believe Notch would want me to kill a man, what would he gain from his death.

Well why should I be questioning his morals, after all I already killed 3 people on opportunity. God I'm such a fucking hypocrite.

I followed the path until I made it to the entrance of the leaders cabin. No one was watching the door, and it seemed like nothing was stopping me from the leader.

I opened the door to the leaders cabin ready for what was waiting in there.

**Authors Note: Sorry about note editing it on Word, wanted to post this quickly after not posting for two days. If edits are really bad, I'll update this chapter.**

**Final Note: I wonder whats inside...**


	13. Chapter 12: The Beauty and the Maiden

**Author Note: So, i havent posted since exactly a whole entire month, the two people who followed me and waited for this chapter, thank you. I've been working on my book since ive been gone. I am on, chapter, hm 100 in this book right now so you can tell how slow i update this. For anyone who is a really big fan of the story, and want to get caught up to the story, PM me or write a review saying you want to get ahead, and ill email you the entire book. Issue is, this one here is the edited version, while the one i send is non edited. So if you want to get caught up in story and don't mind errors, send me pm, but if you hate errors, just wait for them to be posted. Going on, sorry been gone, been playing lots of counter strike and halo, and battlefield, and final fantasy, and gears, and god of war, and injustice, and well... ive been playing games. Got injured at a tough mudder mock trial that we made at our school. (Damn you glass in the mud pit!) I may head out on monday to Massachusetts so updates will be slow, also ive written a new story aswell with this, just started and on chapter 7. It's an adulterated military story, so if you want it, msg me to post it, other than that let's get to the story, AWAY!**

I walked into the leaders cabin to find something shocking. A man was laying there dead, his head chopped of lying on the floor.

I was horrified by the sight, shocked at who could have ever done this. I check around the room to find 2 people.

A woman who was wearing a skimpy jet black dress with gems, diamond and emeralds, around her dress. She had a purple hat and was gorgeous. Her beautiful purple eyes glistened from the lights from the torches, and her purple hair glistened with the same pattern as her eyes. Next to her was a woman with jet black hair, with same fashion of clothes as Alexandria, except hers was pitch black and her pants longer and tighter. She radiated the same beauty as Alexandria, and as I said for Alexandria, could make any woman drop dead for her body. The only thing that could really turn off any person from her was that she was holding a purplish black claymore.

The two women turn to find me standing there.

"Hm, guess we should have made sure the door was locked Claire." said the woman with black hair.

"Hm, that's sad, just a stupid follower for this idiot leader, and now he's going to die, hey Valerie, can you kill him?" asked The woman named Claire.

"I'll finish him don't worry" yelled Valerie readying her claymore to strike.

"Wait!" I screamed trying to stop her from attacking.

"I didn't come to fight, I am here to save the princess from the leader of these bandits that's all."

"Well it seems like your to late!" Claire said laughing, "we already finished him off!"

"besides I wanna see my sisters after all." called the Valerie girl. What the fuck, she's their sister.

"Wait where are they!" I yelled pissed that they are messing with me at such a moment.

"Like I said, you're not taking them punk!" Valerie screamed at me. She went into a full on sprint and slashed her sword at me without me even noticing. I then felt the aftermath of the attack.

The balaclava was ripped right off from my face and the armor was shredded off. All that was left was on me was my ripped clothes under the armor and surprisingly my life.

The sword left a deep gash into my left arm and sliced through my eye, leaving a small cut on my face. The cut started spewing blood, and the blood covered my eyesight.

I wiped the blood off my face and threw it at her. She covered her face from the blood and I made a mad dash, trying to at least strike her with my dagger. I stabbed her, glad that the plan worked only to find out I was deceived.

She used her arm as a meat shield stopping the blow to be lethal and in return strike back. She attacked with a quick motion, breaking the dagger in my hand into small pieces.

She went for a stomach slice, trying to cut my stomach open, but I fell back on the ground. She set herself into a finishing blow ready to kill me. She then went in for the stab.

**Author Note: Balaclava=Ski Mask. Also, I need new anime to watch (Just finished Haganai) If you have any suggestion, send me it through PM.**


	14. Chapter 13: Heavenly Blade

**Authors Note: Thanks to my new follower ShadowThief, it makes me feel awesome when i know someone enjoys my story :D**

**Anyways, moving on, My injury on my leg means I may not be going to Massachusetts, which means, new chapters everyday. around 2 chapters, because of vacation. This is going to be awesome.**

I was in shock, waiting for the pain to register for my death, only to feel nothing.

I opened my eyes to see something that confused me out of my mind. My right arm turned into Branchium Deus without me pulling off the wrapping.

The second thing I noticed was that my Branchium Deus spinning dial was set on the Halo.

Even more confusing was that my Branchium Deus has summoned something, a bright glowing shield, that blocked the killing blow that Valerie was going to give me.

I push the shield forward pushing Valerie back to give me and her some space. Claire was watching, awed at the sight of my arm.

I stepped back a few steps, the shield still activated. I finally felt in tuned with Branchium Deus, and I felt stronger now.

I closed my eyes, and shut off all thoughts in my mind and I spoke to Branchium Deus

"Send for me a sword beyond power and strength."

on que I felt a strange sensation of energy go to my palm, and held on my hand, was a bright glowing sword, the hilt inscribed with Latin writing. Caelestis Lamina, but i could easily read what it meant. Heavenly blade.

I pulled Caelestis Lamina into a two-handed fighting position and charged after Valerie.

We stabbed, perry, and blocked each other strike, not stopping to anything that was going on.

The more I strike her sword, the more energy I gain, and my wounds started to heal. however, Valerie started to get weaker and more tired, like she was going to pass out.

I strike Valerie with as much energy as I could, Valerie passed out from the last strike and laid on the floor knocked out.

"Hm, seems like you've won for now, but remember I'll be watching you lovely, hope next time we meet, we'll be playing instead of fighting honey." Claire said with a playful giggle.

Shit if she's seducing me, hell its working that's for sure.

"Wait, what about Valerie?" I questioned wondering why she doesn't care for her comrade.

"Hell she lost to you and I don't have any way to repay you for defeating me, so she is your prize. Besides, let her have a bonding time with he sisters." Claire said, still using a playful and cute giggle. " adios! hopefully the next battle will be go a little more differently," she winks as she disappear into mid-air.

I felt confused and worried. Do I have a new enemy, or comrade, and why would she leave me this girl? Does she want me to keep her because she bad or what?

I finally snapped out of my confusion when I finally noticed muffling sounds coming from the corner of the room.

I walked over, sealing my right arm to find Cupa and Alexandria laying there, tied up. Cupa woken up and started making mumbling noises because of the noose tied around her mouth, while Alexandria was knocked out cold.

I cut them loose by using my Caelestis.

Cupa got up and hugged me, crying all over my shoulder. She then saw Valerie, knocked out on the floor. She seemed so surprised from everything that happened, that she doesn't even want to ask about her.

"how are we going to escape?" asked Cupa, still in fear of how they will get back to the castle.

"I'll take care of it no problem." I said, trying to keep her calm. I felt the wall to feel any air pressure from outside. Come on, come on... Yes this wall leads outside.

I raised Caelestis Lamina and strikes the wall, leading to the tundra.

Cupa looked at me shocked, her face going pale as if she was going to pass out, so I sealed Branchium Deus and Caelestis Lamina to calm her down.

I asked her if she can walk on her own, with a reply of yes.

"Okay you'll walk beside me, I'm going to carry both of them alright."

" Alright" Cupa replied still shocked from Caelestis Lamina.

I picked up Valerie and put her in a piggy back position while I held Alexandria in a wedding position.

Just to let you know, this isn't an easy task, I had to make sure Valerie didn't fall while still holding Alexandria. When I finally got it worked out, we started our way to the castle.

**Authors Note: Caelestis Lamina, new weapon. Pretty sweet. Soon to be posting posts up whe i get enough viewers :P**


	15. Chapter 14: Awkward Camp Out

**Authors Note: So thanks for another follower, I feel all special inside :D **

**Anyways going on, I'm trying to post out a new chapter daily for this. Also, editing everything for this chapter surprisingly took a whole hour. So hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter :D**

As me and Cupa started walking through the Cold terrain, she started slowing down obviously tired from the walk.

"can we stop for now Sean." she moaned, sounding tired.

"its like twenty more minutes of walking, we can make it!" I yelled trying to sound confident of the situation.

"With these dangerous animals around and those rebels, I don't know if we could last through this."

She was right, I was tired carrying Alexandria and Valerie. I needed sleep and so did Cupa, so we stopped.

I passed Alexandria over to Cupa, leaving my hand open to pull out Branchium Deus. I closed my eyes and thought as hard as I can, "make a tent" and when I opened my eyes, there it was, a small tent.

Hm, I need to practice more so I don't have to close my eyes.

Cupa looked shocked at what I made, but I just climbed in like nothing. I laid Valerie on one side of the floor while Cupa laid Aleskelia on the other side.

We laid down right next to them to watch and make sure they were safe. I turned to Cupa trying to start a conversation, only to find she was knocked out cold.

I then turn to watch Valerie only to find she was already watching me. Guess she's awake!

Before I could say anything to her, she already grabbed my neck and started suffocating me. Damn, should have seen that coming.

I grab her hand and pulled at them trying to stop her from killing me. She tried to yell some words but I stopped her by flipping over her, hopping on her, and putting my hand on her mouth. As she struggles to get me off of her I whispered into her ear,

"shut the fuck up, I grabbed you because your Claire friend said she was going to leave you with me. Your lucky because if I left you over at that camp while you were still knocked out those bandits would have taken advantage of you. So if you want me to get off of you, you better relax and keep your voice at a whisper level, alright."

Valerie looked at me, looking pissed off, but she shook her head agreeing to my terms. I got off of her, letting go my grasp on her mouth.

She turned at me and murmured "fuck you!"

"baby I'm used to it." I chuckled.

She laid down seeming as pissed off as before.

"Why didn't you kill me off, what am I now your sex slave?" She questioned.

Man whoever taught her about men must have taught her about the douche bags. I looked at her as serious as possible.

"No I saved you because you deserve a second chance that's why, because you lost to me doesn't mean that you deserve to die, no you should live after your defeat because you need to improve and become better, if you die there's no way you would improve. Beside we need a rematch after all, I used an ability that made me win, I wanna fight you for real and I wanna become better so we can fight again but on fair terms." damn, I literally told her everything I was thinking.

She looked at me surprised like she can't believe any man would speak so kindly or respectfully before. She looked at me dumbfounded

"Wow I never heard a man talk like that before." she said still surprised.

"Well you know what, I'm different from all the other guys," I said with sigh.

She started blushing, feeling embarrassed on how she judged me so harshly based off of her thoughts on men.

"Sorry about making say all that, you know I was taught that men were all satyr and they were disgusting men, and from the men that I met in that stronghold, I would actually believe that was all true, I guess you changed my mind." she said smiling, probably happy knowing that she met a man who wasn't a total stereotype of what she thought.

We started talking for a little before awkward topics started coming up.

See here's the thing, Valerie, because her thought on men were foul, she didn't care to understand about our... Manliness so well she needed to know the things she didn't know.

She asked me really awkward question like do I get aroused when I think of hot women, or have I ever had sex in which I commented my answers as clean and straightforward as possible. "Yes, and No". Then she asked me a question which got me off guard,

"Sean..."

"Yes..."

"would you ever have sex with me?" she asked looked so calm and cool like she didn't care about what she said.

"Well um, Valerie you are beautiful and everything but I don't know you that well to say yes and I just rambled on saying how I would never use a woman for that purpose unless we were close enough to do that, and I don't think we are that close yet..." I said, spewing out words at random. I gotta stop rambling.

Valerie looked at me with another blush "Good I was making sure you weren't lying to me about what you said earlier, wanted to make sure you are a truthful man."

Damn when it comes down to men she has trust issues.

We started talking more and I learned more about her.

"Well I was born in another realm called the Nether. It's practically like a world made of lava and fire. I learned my way with a sword from my older sister Precious. She was always great at using a sword. She used the worst sword possible, the golden sword, yet she was still able to go against our older sister Charlotte, and she is a scary mother fucker." she said enjoying her memories from her old times as a kid.

"Wait are they princesses as well!" I asked interested

"Yes, yes they are" she said, seeming, not so excited to hear me say that.

"Wait what's wrong with them being princesses?"

"Well there's nothing wrong, just that I never get to see them, and Edward took over the nether, the realm in which me and my sisters lived for most of our life, my sisters didn't go back to fight him for the land or anything, they just left staying here with my sisters of this realm. I left the castle so I could find my own way to fight Edward, that's when I met Claire."

I looked at her surprised, "How did you meet Claire?"

"Well me and Claire first met When I left the castle. I was walking though the Sarina desert, the hottest desert in these known areas. I was going through the desert, when I found her lying in the sand passed out. I picked her up and carry her all the way to the Gerary plains. When we made it there, I found a lake and grabbed water in my hand and poured it on her face. When she woke up she drank water and got hydrated. Then she explained to me why she was passed out there and how she was going after revenge on Edward because he destroyed her village. We both became friends off of our hatred, but I guess she was trying to manipulate me to try to defeat Edward that's all." she said, a tear falling off the side of her eye.

"Even if that is true you are a strong women, and you don't need to be unsettled that she left you behind because your better than her." I said, trying to sound all friendly as possible.

"Thanks." she said wiping the tears out from her eyes.

"I think we should go asleep" she said yawning from exhaustion.

"Okay" we laid down trying to fall asleep. Valerie already passed out. She shivered ferociously from the cold.

I wrapped her around my blanket her blanket and her shivering settled down.

I then turned to find someone awake, Alexandria.

" Hello Alexandria I hope..."

"Shut up Sean we will be talking about this at the castle." she said lying back down to go asleep.

Oh fuck I'm screwed.


	16. Chapter 15: Back Home

**Authors Note: Yes, I know on you guys, I post so slowly. Also thanks for the new followers and favorites, you guys are awesome!**

As we pack our things to prepare for the long journey back home, Alexandria looked at me like she was pissed off. Damn I did something wrong.

I used Branchium Deus to put the tent into a state of ethereal, making it, now real to this realm. Gosh let's make this easier said, I made the tent disappear, yep that's how you say it.

I keep messing around with Deus till something sprung to my mind. If I can summon anything, what about alchemy. If I had alchemy on my side that'd be amazing. I can turn my skin into iron, make food out of grass. damn, there's so many things I can do with alchemy, but I have to take the laws in and everything and that be a waste of time. One day maybe ill learn it. Gosh why am I thinking about this all of a sudden? Damn you Full Metal Alchemist!

We walked until we made it to the castle. The guards opened the door to the princesses but stopped me.

" Who the hell are you!"

"I'm the savior of the princesses, jackass. Who are you, just a guard for the gates so you better not talk to me like I'm your inferior!"

"fuck you!" he pulled out his sword ready to strike. Before he knows it, two arrows were stuck right in his shoulder.

He started crying trying to find out who was holding the bow so he could end their life, only finding the archer to be Alexa herself.

"I don't need a knight who bitches about everything, get out of my sight!"

the guard got up, crying as he walked away, giving me a look of absolute hate.

"and you!" Alexandria called, looking at me with absolute anger. "why would you try to dare start shit with someone lesser than you!"

"I'm sorry. Wait lesser than me, but I'm not even a warrior?"

"You are now, you're now our personal protector and servant, hope you like the upgrade," she said entering into the castle with a smirk on her face.

As I walked in with her, we were barraged by a swarm of women in beautiful dresses. I started noticing the look and now figured out who was here to see us. It was the princesses of the court coming to see their sisters.

Alexandria yelled out to the princesses. "My Sisters! This man here saved me and my noble sister Cupa's life. He also brought back another noble sister, who we missed so much Valerie."

as on que, Valerie walked in from behind me and Alexandria. She walked in, with her same clothing, but something changed about her. She was smiling, with a beautiful smile on her face. What amazed me the most was she was in her natural beauty. No make up or hair stuff, just teasing her hair at best, and yet she looked better than the girls at my school. Well my old school, or my last life school. Gosh I'm making everything complicated.

When Valerie walked in, she seemed nervous and scared of her sisters, (and her brother Zed) like they still had a bone to pick with her since she left. When she was finally able to talk, she apologize for her disappearance from the castle. She looked like she was in tears.

One of her sisters, dressed in a pale white wedding dress with white hair and Pale skin came up to Valerie and gave her a hug. In followed a green haired girl with a mask covering half of her face which resembled a pig. Finally a golden-haired tan women walked up to her sister and hugged her, tearing up from seeing her.

This is what I call a family reunion. I tried holding a tear in but I couldn't handle the happiness I felt for these people to see there sister again, so I came out crying as well. well after all, I've never had such an amazing moment with family before. Then Alexandria broke the happy moment.

"Going on, with the strength and ability this one man has, I believe he will become a great servant and a great warrior by our side in the castle, so when ever Sean is needed twenty-four seven, you can come to his sleeping quarters for help and or advice plus if you need to go somewhere, I'll let him be each and every one of your servant."

Wait, is she subjecting me to slavery!

I tried going up to her to stop her from continuing, but it seems like that won't work with the stare she's gave me.

I sat there, waiting for Alexandria to finish on how I would work as the"servant" deciding on whether i should agree to it or not.

once she was done with everything, I stood up and looked at all the sister, I knew what I was going to say.

"I am at your humble service."

**Authors Note: Upgrade**


	17. Important News

Hello, If your reading this, you figured this isn't a chapter for this story, but something I have to say that will make some of you viewers depressed. I am not posting anymore chapters for this story on fanfiction. You may think I have given up on the story, but I say not. This is actually the first volume of the story, and I am posting more chapters right now. Hell I've hit the 100 chapter mark, with over 16-18 volumes already written. As you can say this is the taste of the story. Here's what I'm going to do though. If you want to be able to continue reading this story, PM me on a new chat (Saying this so no one just message me if they already started messaging me.) and write for Subject "Email Story" and I will send you the update of the story by email and send you chapters, right when they are finished. So if you want something to read and you're a fan of the story, please send me the PM, and If you can't send it (guest) write a review saying you want it, and I'll set it up. I love this site, but posting more chapters for this story is an inconvenience that's why.

Thanks for the love and nice comments on the story, and hopefully we can have a few PM for story :D


	18. Final Chapter update

I know I know, another update chapter, but here's how it is going down.

To Guest accounts, email this email mosleyset2 hotmail. com (Take out spaces)

For messengers, mass sends of Volume 2 will begin on Friday, and next volume will be sent next fri. Seems complicated, but is very easy due to copy and paste sends. Chapters arent edited perfectly, so if complaints arise from chapter, I'm really sorry.

And lastly, If you read my other stories, ive put a poll up for best fighter characters in my stories, and please go and pick your favorite character, please... :D anyways, hope you will enjoy the future stories ahead, and as always, mosley out. Peace


	19. Uhm Ya

ya, issues... Noone given me messages for story. Okay, make it simple

Email me from this email-Thewritersway7326

its a Yahoo account.

Once sent I will send second volume to you

And we will all be happy

thank you

penis

8====================================================D


End file.
